beastyorionfandomcom-20200215-history
Beasty Orion
Alex Brookes Wiemen, stage name: Beasty Orion is an up and coming rapper from Richfield Minnesota, known for his lyrical mastery and the deep meaning in his songs. A Minnesota artist born and raised in Shakopee Minnesota, started rapping at a young age recording the songs on his phone built a small fanbase around his city. He then bought a mic from a friend and recorded his first official mixtape the "You Don't Know Me LP" and released it in june of 2015. He then went on to work on a brief project with the label NGCMENT but it fell through when him and the producer had problems working together in December of 2015. In January 2016 he signed to Salution Records, and is releasing his first official album "The Dark Ages" on June 10th 2016! The Drop Symphony Era (2013-2015) Drop Symphony was a label run by Beasty, mainly for his own releases. Some artists were featured on his tracks, however nothing was ever released save Beasty's own music. Releases include "Is this me", "Chronicals", "You don't know me LP", and the such is life collection. Most of these releases can be found on beasty's bandcamp . NGCMENT (2015-2015) Drop Symphony had served as a nice label for Beasty's releases, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Beasty was struggling. Lacking a good producer (mostly ripping beats from youtube videos) beasty had to find a label to join. He found NGCMENT, or Next Generation Chowmen Entertainment (Chowmen or Kill Yourself). This small label consisted of Zealous Superstar, Missy Pree, and Big Choppa (a 500 lb rapper). Beasty released his single, Superhero, under the label to critical acclaim. However, shortly after Superhero was released, a man named James Netero befriended beasty through the Beasty Orion Fan Club, and subsquently added him and most of NGCMENT on facebook. James went on a hating spree, and was quickly blocked by beasty. Beasty was quoted as saying "That james boy a hater", and told Space Cowboy, one of his number one fans to kick him from the Skype group. One of the members of the fan club, Dark, starting talkin mad shit about beasty, saying his flow was shit. Beasty and Dark agreed to make diss tracks about eachother, and being the pussy that he is, Dark didn't end up making a diss track for beasty. Beasty, however, released a track on his soundcloud called "S.A.B. (Dark Diss)". The song is one of beasty's best to date, and Dark was shunned from the fan club, as he had become a target of beast's hot fire. Beasty and NGCMENT seemed to be very close, and were working together on some projects, but ultimatly, the partnership fell through and beasty quit NGCMENT. Salution Records (2016 - ) In early 2016, Beasty announced that he had quit NGCMENT and joined a new label called Salution Records, a small label based in Little Rock, AR. During this time, the Beasty Orion Fan Club had fallen apart. The leader of the Fan Club (Space Cowboy), was fired from his job and had been living on the streets for a few months until he was hired at burger king, and he was able to regain internet access and restore order to the Fan Club. Beasty has released a few singles through salution to date, and is releasing a full album titled "The Dark Ages" in July 2016. He has plans to do live shows around his area, and is hoping that The Dark Ages will be his next big break. After The Dark Ages, Beasty plans to make Chronicals 2, a sequel to one of his earlier works. Sexuality Much speculation and fan theories have pointed out that Beasty is most likely closeted. His adamant refusal of anything remotely gay, and his homophobic tendencies point toward one blatant conclusion. He himself is a gay boy. In SAB (Dark Diss)Beasty suggests that Porke , "Jacks off to pictures of Lil Wayne." This is oddly specific, and most likely a projection of his insecurities. There's multiple theories of why Beasty pretends to be heterosexual, but the prominent theory in the BOFC is that he is too stupid to grasp that being gay in 2016 and beyond isn't weird, or taboo. Category:Beasty